Forces Combined :: Book 1- Disaster
by Aspenstaar
Summary: Milo and Kelly have lived their lives in House 3305 their entire life. Two pets, one house, one ruler. They were never combined forces, but when disaster strikes, escape is necessary. Could two different cats finally combine to save their lives? Or will they be burnt ashes.. *Does contain Warriors OCs, and is rated T for violence/gore. Is 6 books, 0/6 completed*
1. Allegiances

_Burgundy Lane-_

House 3305:

Carol- a tall, lean woman with striking blonde hair; married to Dean

Dean- a medium-sized, lean man with messy brown hair; married to Carol

Danielle- a tall, lean girl with dirty blonde hair; child of Carol and Dean

Milo- a large, black kitten with amber eyes and white patches

Kelly- a beautiful, silver tabby she-cat with emerald eyes

House 3308:

Scarlett- an older, plump woman with black, short hair

Rusty- a red-brown old dog

Squeak- a fast, robo-hamster with gray fur with darker gray flecks

House 3311:

Julia- a pretty, middle-aged woman with caramel hair; married to Aiden

Aiden- a thin, middle-aged man with purple-tinted, brown hair; married to Julia

Sean- "Scoot", a thin, teenage boy with dark brown hair with blue ends; son of Aiden and Julia

Beau- a muscular, mean black dog, with torn up ears

House 3314:

Jasper- a plump, brown tom-cat that lives in the abandoned house 3314; mates with Berry

Berry- a pretty, small she-cat with golden fur; mates with Jasper

* * *

 _FlightClan-_

Leader: Fawnstar- an older, white maine-coon she-cat with brown stripes

Deputy: Brackenstone- a tom who speaks quickly, with black fur and orange and black spots

Medicine Cat: Beepoppy- a beautiful, golden she-cat with a black tail

 **Apprentice, Riverpaw**

Warriors

Cinderfrost- an amber she-cat with gray patches and a gray tail

Adderleap- a black tom with a white underbelly and orange spots; mates with Tawnycloud

 **Apprentice, Sharppaw**

Redstrike- a red-orange tom with a red belly and black, jagged stripes; mates with Sorrelslip

 **Apprentice, Dustypaw**

Tawnycloud- a beautiful, brown, tortioseshell-patterned she-cat; mother of Foxpaw and Dustypaw; mates with Adderleap

Cloudedsky- a white she-cat with black patches; mates with Toadstripe

Featherstorm- a light-gray tom with white paws

 **Apprentice, Foxpaw**

Crowfire- a small, gray, calico tom; mates with Amberpool

 **Apprentice, Blackpaw**

Toadstripe- a pale-cream colored tom with white back-legs; mates with Cloudedsky

Sageskip- a brown and cream patched she-cat, with white splotches around her eyes

 **Apprentice, Yarrowpaw**

Robinshine- a bicolored tom with brown and white; mates with Fireflight

Sparrowleap- a skinny, brown tom with one tan paw

 **Apprentice, Splashpaw**

Fireflight- a beautiful white she-cat with an orange paw, back, and tail; mates with Robinshine

Lichenfang- an orange tabby she-cat with a large tooth that makes it's way from the side of her mouth

 **Apprentice, Smallpaw**

Tangleskip- a large black tom with a forceful intimidating nature and black patches running down his back; mates with Ivyscar

Ivyscar- a dark-brown she-cat with two long scars down her nose, and white spots; mates with Tangleskip

Mistlebird- a gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws

Brownspirit- a handsome gray and brown tom with white fur

 **Apprentice, Daisypaw**

Apprentices

Blackpaw- a black she-cat with gray paws

Riverpaw- a blue-cream totoriseshell she-cat with white stripes, formerly kittypet

Sharppaw- a gray tom with amazing eyesight

Foxpaw- an orange tom with brown spots and a white underbelly

Dustypaw- a brown tom with a white underbelly and orange spots

Yarrowpaw- a golden she-cat with red-orange, jagged stripes

Smallpaw- an albino she-cat with red eyes; family former loners

Daisypaw- a gray and white tabby she-cat; family former loners

Splashpaw- a brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and brown paw

Queens

Amberpool- a beautiful, amber tabby (mother of Blackpaw, Sharppaw, Acornkit, and Mousekit); mates with Crowfire

Sorrelslip- a golden she-cat with a short temper (mother of Yarrowpaw- expecting three more kits); mates with Redstrike

Sweetbriar- a brown tabby with a white underbelly (mother of Deerkit, Finchkit, Splashpaw, and Mistlebird); mates with Brownspirit

Fernspots- an albino she-cat with red eyes (mother of Smallpaw, Daisypaw, and Badgerpaw- expecting two more); mate deceased

Elders

Fenneltail- a blind, brown tabby tom, retired deputy

Scarredface- a once beautiful gray and cream she-cat, oldest cat in Flightclan, scars running down her face

* * *

 _Adoption Center-_

Jenny- an adorable brown she-puppy with dark brown ears and white paws

King- a rude, skinny, black tom-cat

Carrots- a little, light-brown bunny

Aqua- a tropic, blue bird that squawks annoyingly

James- a friendly, large, cream tom-cat

Cherry- a small, red-cream she-cat

Oak- an extremely mean silver dog


	2. Prologue

A she-housefolk was crying in her room, a silver tabby she-cat rubbing against her door. A large, brown, tom-kit was stalking the tabby, clumsily crouching.

The kit leaped on the silver tabby, making her hiss in annoyance. She pelted away, her collar jingling.

The kit followed, his collar jingling.

"Danielle, get the cats! We're taking them to the adoption center!" An older housefolk yowled.

"No!" Danielle yowled back. "Can't we take them?"

The older housefolk yowled back. "Our new apartment doesn't allow pets!"

Meanwhile, the chasing cats had stopped.

"Milo.." The silver tabby meowed to the dusty-brown kit, Milo.

"What?" Milo mewed, stopping the chase.

" "What?" Milo, we're going to be thrown away, like those things in the silver bins!" The silver tabby hissed.

"Not a chance, Kelly." Milo squeaked to Kelly, the silver tabby.

Kelly groaned.

"Dani is CRYING, Milo. Carol is telling her to get us. They don't want us anymore!" Kelly cried.

Milo was frozen.

"They don't.. Want us?" Milo squeaked.

Kelly nodded.

"But.. Maybe not." Kelly tried to comfort Milo.

Milo's head was down, then it snapped up.

Milo pounced on Kelly, pinning her down and playfully biting her tail.

"Milo! I hate you!" Kelly snarled, hissing. She threw him off.

"You never deserved comfort!" Kelly hissed.

"It's just a game!" Milo mewed, as Kelly was running.

Milo followed, then lunged for Kelly.

He landed right in Danielle's arms.

Danielle sniffed, then put Milo in a grey cage.

"Danielle, what are you doing?" Milo mewed to his owner.

* * *

"Sorry, Milo." Danielle cried, Milo mewing as she put him in the cat-carrier.

She noticed Kelly was watching, and yowling.

Danielle leaped for Kelly, grabbing her in her palms.

She put Kelly in the cat-carrier, wiping her eyes.

"Mom, I got them!" She yelled.

Her mother had tears in her eyes, too. She grabbed Milo's cage, Danielle having the other cage.

 _I'm sorry.._

They put the cats in the back of the van, in an area where they couldn't get hit by falling luggage.

* * *

Kelly was crying, mewling like a kitten.

Milo was mewling, too.

Kelly was rolling around in the cage, trying to get comfortable.

She felt the car start, crying out.

Her life would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm really sorry for not touching this for a long while. I've had a ton of schoolwork and writer's block, so I decided to work on other stories. But now, I want to work on it again.**

* * *

Milo only remembered falling asleep in the back of the Browns' silver van, locked into a tiny cage where his tail was curled around his body. He did remember his companion's yowls of terror, and bumping across the back of the van. Everything else was a nonexistent blur.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes, and not remembering where he was, he _bonked_ his head against the blue plastic. He felt the van seeming to slow, like time was slowing down. Removing that thought from his mind, he looked around; and noticed Kelly was awake, also, biting at the cage wire. Until he looked at her, her cage, and his surrondings did he realize time _was_ slowing down, as was the van.

Milo heard the van doors snap open- the usual hustle and bustle. He barely resisted the urge to start mewling, as he would when they were at home.

Home.

The word clawed his back, gripping him by the scruff. Never would he see it again, never. He felt hopeless, he just wanted someone to comfort him. To tell him it'll be alright.

He saw the van's back burst open, sunlight pouring through and _blinding_ him after hours in a dark van. He blinked, trying to get used to it. Dani came over, and cooed at him and Kelly, before turning away for Carol to snap the cages open.

 _Snap._ Milo slipped out, arching his back in a stretch. The 3-moon old kitten was large for his age, always beating Kelly in a play-fight. When they used to.

He remembered them taking Kelly somewhere, and then she turned into a different cat. She wanted nothing to do with Milo, which made him melancholy. He barely remembered play-fights, chasing the toy mice. But it was different now.

Too different.

Carol picked him and Kelly up, taking them inside a large, pale-bricked building. Dani ran over, and took Milo from Carol's arms. He squeaked; Danielle always held him strangely.

Danielle cooed him, giving him the hatred kisses on the forehead, and rubbing his chin. He purred, rubbing his head against hers. He felt a tear from her land on his pelt, and he mewed.

Dani hugged him, petted him, played with his fur. He purred loudly, but then she dropped him somewhere.

"Good-Goodbye, Milo," Dani cried, petting him for the last time. She turned away, crying.

Only did Milo realize then, that the Browns' were abandoning them.

* * *

 **This was a short chapter, but it hurts my heart. He was just a kitten, who didn't understand. By the way, this'll get better once the plot goes more into force, but we're still in a prologue-sort-of-thing.**

 **Thanks for reading, and we'll see how the story goes!**

 **~Jayslip**


End file.
